


you set my soul alight

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: F/M, Formalwear, Kinktober 2020, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: It's so sweet of Brycen to look after his young co-star, Rosa.
Relationships: Hachiku | Brycen/Mei | Rosa
Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937335
Kudos: 8
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	you set my soul alight

**Author's Note:**

> I spend way more time on thoughts than porn once again 😔

A lot of people think that it’s sweet, that Brycen looks after his young co-star so much. Rosa has worked with him since she first started acting, and the two of them have proven to be quite a good team. It seemed perfect- not long after Brycen made his big comeback, he met with a promising starlet, and together, the two made so many great movies that it was not long before you could not hear about one of them without hearing about the other.

Brycen is a respectable man, and it only makes sense that he would take such good care of the young actress at his side. She left home to become a trainer, but acting proved to be more her calling, and since she can’t go back home as often as she might like to, Brycen serves as a father figure for her, looking after her, and even serving as her escort to the award shows, rather than bothering to try and find a date for himself. There are few who think of their relationship as anything other than wholesome, aside from a few shameless perverts, who not only suspect the respectable Brycen of taking advantage of his young co-star, but also love to fantasize about it.

If only everyone knew that those perverts were right.

Well, Rosa does not particularly think of the situation as Brycen taking advantage of her. She knows that, with her age factored in, that pretty much seals the deal, but she was the one to seduce him, and she was the one to push and push until his icy facade crumbled, and he finally gave into his desires, slowly wearing him down until he could no longer express regret for his actions. The two of them work so well together because they spend a lot of time bonding behind the scenes.

She really is his date to the awards show, elbows linked as they smile for pictures and pretend to be friendly co-workers, a mentor and the young girl he looks after. They hide the fact that they can’t wait to get out of here, the dress code for the event resulting in both of them dressed to the nines, and in both of them desperate to get their hands on the other, as a result.

Brycen cleans up really well, looking so good in his suit that Rosa can’t stop stealing glances at him. He says that she is an absolute _vision_ in her dress, sleeveless with an open back, floor-length and hugging her curves all the way down, a slit up one side, and soft pink in color. Brycen had tried to tell her, while picking it out, that it would be too much, but now that he’s seen her in it, he can’t bring himself to complain, which _definitely_ means that it is too much.

They pose for pictures together and they sit together and they accept awards and clap for each other and for their colleagues, and all night long, they just can’t wait to get somewhere alone. Brycen looks too damn good in that suit, and Rosa can hardly sit still, throughout the ceremony and the first after party, where he waits until the appropriate time to make his excuses. His co-star is still young, after all, so he needs to get her to her room, rather than letting her stay out too late.

When he is asked why he won’t come back out after, he replies that he doesn’t want to stay up too late either, and that it would be unfair to her. All of this, just to cover up the fact that, once the door to her hotel room is locked behind them, he will be upon her, hands roaming the open back of her dress.

“It’s too much,” he breathes, which is just what she was expecting him to say. “All night, this was so…”

“How do you think I felt?” Rosa replies with a grin. “Seeing you dressed like that, it’s a wonder I kept my hands off you at all.”

“You didn’t, you kept…” he starts, and she laughs.

“Those were pretty friendly touches,” she says, placing a hand on his chest, like she did whenever she laughed at anything he said. “Was that all it took to get you going?”

His answer comes in the form of pushing her onto the bed, bunching her dress up at much as he can so he can get at her panties- only to discover that she hasn’t been wearing any, all night. His breath catches in his throat. “ _Rosa_ …”

“With a long dress like this, I thought I could have a little fun,” she replies, and watches eagerly as he pulls down his zipper. Neither of them are going to undress, and both of them understand just how necessary this is. She can tug on his lapels as she pulls him in for a kiss, pulling him further down on top of her, until her arms move around his neck, holding him tight as he wastes no time in pushing inside of her.

They have both been waiting all night for this, both aching in their own way, and both trying so hard to hide it, so that their secret stays a secret. Their relationship is anything but wholesome, and their stage chemistry is nothing compared to the chemistry they have in the bedroom. Rosa can only be grateful for the dress code, that left them both looking their absolute best, because as much as it may have tormented her, having to keep her hands to herself all night when Brycen was next to her in a suit, now it is all worth the wait.

When she breaks the kiss, she nuzzles her face against his neck, inhaling his scent as she moans for him. “I love this,” she pants, “I love you.” Though the only response she gets is his low grunts as he loses himself in his pleasure, she already knows that he returns the sentiment.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
